Silver Lining
by YakaYoshi
Summary: Rika Furude, in her final moments in life, receives a unexpected helping hand from Izumi Konata. Dreams can come true, even for a SaiMoe underdog. My first oneshot fanfic.


**Author Note**: I have nothing against Hayate The Combat Butler or its characters. I congratulate Hinagiku for winning K-SaiMoe, but I can't help but poke fun at Nagi in this one-shot. Major Higurashi spoilers ahead if you haven't watched pass Episode 13 of Higurashi Ki.

* * *

_Every cloud has a silver lining…at first, I didn't believe in that saying…but maybe now, after 100 years, I can finally understand. Keiichi was right. You can break through fate._

…

_This Hinamizawa nearly survived June 1983. With the help of my friends, together we fought off the temptation to take the easy way out of our despairs. Together, as a village, Satoko was freed from her abusive uncle. And together, we finally shed full light on the so-called curse of this village. But in a sudden turn of events, all my built up hope was shattered to pieces. Miyo Takano, the nurse at the local clinic, the woman who I thought was trying to help us solve the mystery, was the mastermind behind it all. With the Yamainu, they hunted us all down, one by one. But that doesn't matter. Even when I heard the gunshot from the Takano's pistol, I never even came close to crying. As Satoko lay dead next to me, along with the dead bodies of my other friends, Takano approached me while she carried out her happiness by laughing menacingly. She told me of what was to be my fate; to have my gut cut open and for my intestines to be taken out by the Yamainu. But I already knew that this was how I would die. And I will accept it, for this time, I will burn the images of this Hinamizawa into my mind, and next time; with Hanyuu, Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, Ooishi and the rest of the village; we will break through fate and live pass June 1983._

…

"Every cloud has a silver lining…if you were an otaku like me Kagami, you would understand."

"Konata, I don't think I even want to know what you have to say this time."

_Jeez…just give it up already Konata. It's been over an hour already. I wish Miyuki was here to persuade Konata to stop. Tsukasa is getting worried too…trying to give Nagi fake votes in the SaiMoe 2007 final is just a waste of time._

Tsukasa is bopping her head to her Mp3 player, standing next to Kagami as they stare at Konata's computer screen. She's furiously typing on the keyboard, submitting fake votes for Nagi in the SaiMoe 2007 final. After the battery on Tsukasa's Mp3 runs flat, she decides to ask Konata a question. "Konata, why didn't we win SaiMoe?"

_Tsukasa!? What have you done? Now she's going to rant about SaiMoe again. All because Nagi defeated her in the quarter finals…_

"Fake votes Tsukasa. We have the support of fans overseas, but some people use fake votes as a sneaky method to trick others into thinking were winning, and thus; they don't vote. You were lucky to take down Desu. Me however, that other Otaku beat me! And now she is going to take the SaiMoe crown home! And Rena is in that home! And in Rena's home is Kagami-"

"**I'm right here!!"**

"But anyway, the silver lining with this whole SaiMoe fiasco is that Nagi will not win. With the 100 fake votes I'm submitting, it might be just enough to trick the Hayate fans. I've made contact with some friends on an American site. 22 of them are voting for Rika in the last hour. Every vote counts."

"I guess it's the same for fake votes too…whatever are we going to do with you Konata? Tsukasa, what do you think of this desperate attempt at revenge?"

"Huh? Ummm…I think Kona-chan should stop. I want to go shopping for some supplies for dinner."

"Hai Hai…" Konata admits defeat and turns off her desktop. "I suppose…as long as we stop at GAMERS." The three girls leave the bedroom, forgetting about their SaiMoe troubles.

…

"Any last words, Rika-Chama?"

_At the moment, I'm behind the temple, while the Yamainu keep my lying on the stone hard ground. Takano is dressed in her black outfit, which strangely, suits her very well. Her question doesn't scare me at all. I've faced this scenario heaps of times, but this time. I'm going to stay awake during my death._

"Yes Takano. Don't subdue me and force me to sleep. I want to be awake during the Watanagashi."

"What? Why--" Takano never finished her reply to Rika's request. In her pocket, her mobile phone sprang to life, vibrating and emitting her ring tone. Clearly annoyed, she walks away from hearing distance and takes the call. In the corner of Rika's eye, she notices one of the Yamainu holding her scythe. Suddenly, out of the blue; the Yamainu carrying her scythe crouches down and whispers into Rika's ear. "Don't worry; I'll make sure I carry out your final request." The man dressed in grey stands up and walks away, obviously not trying to hide his gleeful expression.

2 minutes later, Takano and the man that will murder her come back to see Rika, who is keeping her cool, despite this unexpected delay in her imminent death. For some reason, Takano isn't looking as happy as she was 10 minutes ago when she shot Satoko in the head without hesitation. The pistol in her right hand is trembling with fear…or is it rage? "So, Rika Furude. I wish I could shoot you at this very second, but I have to keep with tradition. You may be able to break through fate in the Cyber World, but in the real world, you won't be as lucky. All those fake votes I gave to Rena eliminated her in the end, but thanks to 100 fake votes from a teenage girl in Japan, and thanks to some foreign voters that this girl persuaded to vote for you, my dream of a double HnG victory was shattered to pieces."

It takes a whole minute for Rika to understand what Takano is muttering. But even then, she doesn't understand. "What the hell do you mean? Nya?" Takano responds in an angry whisper.

"_You defeated Nagi. You won SaiMoe 2007."_

Suddenly, Rika's face lit up in a radiant smile. Her mind is racing at a million miles per hour, as Takano's statement echoes into her ears.

_How…is this even possible?_

_I never checked the results after Hanyuu lost._

_I thought winning SaiMoe was as possible as trying to break the Hinamizawa curse._

_This must be a lie…_

_Maybe she's trying to catch me off guard, and then force me to sleep…_

_But then again, she seemed so angry…_

…_a girl like me, living in a small cursed village…_

_I'm more popular than I thought..._

_If this is true, I want to celebrate with Sake…_

_No…I'm a fool…_

_This is not the time to be thinking of other things!_

_I'm about to be killed, and if I don't concentrate…_

…_I'll never remember this Hinamizawa._

_But, one thing remains…_

_Keiichi was right all along. Fate can be broken._

The Yamainu with the scythe holds up the sharp end of the weapon and points it toward Rika, which interrupts her thoughts. "Smiling, eh? That will pretty smile of yours will disappear once I drive this scythe into your gut."

Rika fires back, with a stronger resolve. "Fine! Go ahead! Takano, fate will be broken, and I will be the victor in the next Hinamizawa! So hurry up! Kill me! I'll burn the image of your face into my mind, and remember your real intention with this village when I come back!"

Rika's outburst is the last straw for Takano. She points to the Yamainu furiously. "You heard the crazy prophet! Kill her! Let her screams be heard as you take out her intestines!"

The Yamainu with the scythe grins with pleasure.

…

_Every cloud has a silver lining…at first, I didn't believe in that saying…but maybe now, after 100 years, I can finally understand. Keiichi was right. You can break through fate. I think Takano won't be pleased. My smile never disappeared when her men killed me in cold blood that night. I thank that girl, whoever she is. I pray for her safety, and that she never becomes intertwined with my never-ending curse._


End file.
